Various mechanisms and structures may be assembled from multiple components along specifically designed interfaces. Assembly of such multi-component interfaces frequently results in a t-joint type of an assembly. Depending on the subject mechanism or structure, such interfaces may need to be sealed in order to prevent leakage of a fluid from, as well as to keep external contaminants out of, the resultant assembly.